Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging apparatus, an imaging system and a method for driving a solid-state imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
With increase in speed and pixel count of CMOS-type solid-state imaging apparatuses, there is an increasing demand for increase in data transmission capacity of an interface between a transmitting unit of a solid-state imaging apparatus and a receiving unit of a signal processor. In order to respond to such demand, a clock-embedded method in which data is coded by a method such as 8b10b conversion and clock information is embedded in data signals is employed rather than a transmission method using clock lines and data lines that are separate from each other.
In the clock-embedded method, a CDR (Clock Data Recovery) circuit inside a signal receiving apparatus performs clock recovery. After power-on or in driving mode switching, if output of signals from a transmitting unit is stopped for power consumption reduction, it is necessary the transmitting unit to send signals called a training sequence for clock recovery when operation of the transmitting unit is resumed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-120158 discloses transmitting a training sequence at the time of imaging mode switching.